


Enough To Make You Stay

by danithemani



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation,Support Me on Ko-fiEvery little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!





	Enough To Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Deathh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Deathh/gifts).



"Time to wake up, princess. You've slept long enough."

Bakura blinked himself awake, recognizing even in his stupor the angry voice that cut the silence. He was on his knees, held up by an intricate display of ropes and facing the floor. The room was dark and dusty, he knew he was still in the tomb. That, at least, was a good sign. His back ached at the position and the joints of his shoulders begged to be released. Altogether not a terrible setup in controlled circumstances. But the better question was - why?

"You live long enough as I have and you find the need for beauty sleep ever increasing, Yami Malik," the silver-haired man snarled. Bakura wasn't one to back down, even if he was in a comprised position.

He pushed his body forward, accidentally tightening the ropes that bound his wrists together. The fibers rubbed hotly against his tender skin. He let out a groan, a mix of pleasure and pain. *Damn, Bakura thought, where did he learn how to do that?*

Bakura's mind raced to find the answers, brushing through the hangover from the night before. What could have set off Marik's darker side? It was no secret that his relationship with the Egyptian was complicated at best. But this seemed too complex, too calculated to be the work of Yami Marik alone. Did this start before he was even released? Did Marik do this?

"Don't try to escape, Bakura. Malik can't lose anyone else. I'm here to make sure you stay," Yami Marik said plainly, looking down at the kneeling man.

His tall legs ended right in front of Bakura's face, though Bakura wasn't sure if this implication was intentional. He was certainly receiving mixed signals, and he wasn't sure if the smell of sex was his imagination or something in the air.

"What the Hell are you talking about? I would never leave Malik, he's my-"

"Meal ticket? Contact? Just someone to use up and throw away? He isn't something for you to keep, surely," Yami Marik retorted, interrupting him.

The words stung more than the binds that held him. Bakura might have once thought of Marik as disposable, but those days were long behind him. He had never met anyone else like the blonde boy he lived with. He was probably the only person crazy enough to put up with Bakura and his drinking habits. But he didn't have a name for their relationship. It wasn't right of him to place the word romantic on their cohabitation. Marik wasn't his to own.

"Partner. Malik is my partner. Grand revenge plot and all that. Sounds familiar to you, surely?" he spat back, stretching to meet his eyes. The rope tightened again and he smiled to hold back his pain.

The man in front of him threw his head back in vicious laughter. All Bakura could do was let a bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
